The present invention relates to shaped absorbent pads for use in disposable diapers.
Disposable diapers have and are continuing to gain wide acceptance as a substitute for previously used cloth diapers and as an adjunct to such cloth diapers. Most disposable diapers have been rectangular in shape and folded in a manner to aid in their application about the buttocks of the baby. In some instances, the diapers have been folded in geometric configurations to aid in their application to the baby. Also, some diapers contain hourglass shaped absorbent panels; that is, absorbent panels which are narrow in the center portion and wide at the front and rear end portions.
It has been known for some time now that if the bulk of the diaper could be reduced in the area between the legs of the wearer the fit of the diaper would be improved. However, reducing the bulk in the area between the legs means reducing the amount of absorbent material used in that area, an area where absorbency is very important.
What I have discovered is a new and improved shaped absorbent pad for use in disposable diapers. My new and improved shaped pad reduces the bulk between the baby's legs while maintaining excellent absorptive efficiency of the pad both in the front portion and the rear portion of the pad. Furthermore, my improved pad provides an excellent fit about the baby's legs themselves to produce an aesthetically appealing diaper and a more stable diaper during use.